Porsche 918 Spyder
}} The 2014 Porsche 918 Spyder - abbreviated as Porsche 918 or 918 Spyder '14''Abbreviation in ''Forza Horizon 2 - is a hybrid hypercar by Porsche featured in the Porsche Expansion add-ons for Forza Horizon 2 and Forza Motorsport 6. It is featured as standard in all subsequent titles, but was required to be unlocked in Forza Horizon 3 in various Forzathon events and is only available as a Showcase reward in Forza Motorsport 7. ''Forza Horizon 3'' Unlock It was unlockable during five Forzathon events in Forza Horizon 3: * Putting On A Show (April 18 to 19, 2017) * Celebrating The Forza Community (June 12 to 19, 2017) * Horizon Halloween (October 31 to November 1, 2017) * Supercar Superstar (April 27 to May 4, 2018) * ''Counting The Days'' (February 1 to 7, 2019) Synopsis The 918 Spyder debuted for the 2013 model year to replace the Porsche Carrera GT as Porsche's newest top-of-the-line performance car. It was put into a limited production run of 918 units that ended after the 2015 model year. Unlike its rear-drive predecessor, the 918 Spyder has an all-wheel drive powered by a hybrid powertrain consisting of a 4.6 liter V8 engine that is supplemented by two electric motors. Equipped with a seven-speed dual-clutch transmission, the 918 Spyder comes with a total output at 8500 rpm and of torque, making it one of the most powerful production cars by Porsche. Similar to the Carrera GT, it is based on a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic monocoque and uses an active rear wing that tilts forward under heavy braking. Other special features of the car are four-wheel steering (not depicted in the Forza series) and an electromechanical brake system with a brake energy recovery function that stores energy in a lithium-ion battery mounted behind the passenger cell. Performance The 918 Spyder boasts one of the quickest acceleration runs of all road cars, reaching in 2.2 seconds and in 4.9 seconds due to its hybrid configuration. It reaches as top speed. Handling is another strong point for the car as its all-wheel drive allows players to accelerate with little wheelspin, particularly on unpaved routes, although its fairly high weight of may affect cornering grip on sharp turns. Despite the aforementioned, the 918 Spyder has very effective brakes to make up its weight penalty. With upgraded performance in the Horizon series, the Porsche 918 becomes one of the fastest X Class cars in the game, albeit with worse handling compared to the Lamborghini Centenario LP 770-4, Koenigsegg One:1 and other light rear-wheel drive racers. Statistics Conversions Trivia *With a lap time of 6 minutes and 57 seconds, it was the first all-wheel drive production car to have broken the sub-seven minute barrier at the famed Nürburgring Nordschleife circuit. **In Forza Horizon 2, completing four events in the Porsche 918 unlocks the Ring Wraith achievement, a reference to its Nürburgring record. * September 18, 2013 (9/18/2013) was designated as Porsche 918 Day, a reference to its name. *Its Forza Horizon 2 rendition uses rims from the Weissach Package, a factory option that reduced weight for track racing. *Its hardtop roof can be removed in Forzavista but always stays on outside of that mode. *Its engine - named "4.6L V8 Hybrid" in-game - can be swapped onto various Porsche cars in the Horizon series. *It is the 2nd vehicle to feature as the primary cover car in Forza Street, succeeding the Lamborghini Aventador LP 750-4 SV. It was succeeded by the McLaren Senna. Gallery FM6 Porsche 918 Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Porsche 918 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Porsche 918 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Porsche 918 Official.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH2 Porsche 918.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Porsche 918 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Porsche 918 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Porsche 918 Spyder Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Porsche 918 Spyder Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forzavista FH4 Porsche 918 Spyder Interior.jpg|Dashboard FH4 Porsche 918 Spyder Engine.jpg|Engine FH4 Porsche 918 Spyder Trunk.jpg|Frunk References